le courrier du coeur de Poudlard partie 2
by yaoipowa
Summary: Suite au docteur du coeur, avec 1 nouveau couple a l'affiche et la révélation de qui es le docteur !
1. Chapter 1

_Doc, _

_Par où commencer ? _

_J'ai lu le courrier de ce cher amoureux, notre bon sauveur, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. C'est vrai après tout pourquoi pas moi ? _

_Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas parler de celui que j'aime ? Si ce journal a pu rendre heureux ces deux ex-ennemis, pourquoi pas lui et moi ? _

_Je devrais commencer par mon nom, mais gardons le mystère, celui qui a fait de Harry Potter le grand romantique de Poudlard, le mystère de l'Amoureux. _

_Bien sûr je ne serai pas l'Amoureux, ce serait salir l'oeuvre de Harry. _

_Moi je serai juste l'Ombre… __L__'Ombre de sa vie. _

_Oh pendant que j'ai votre attention, je suis aussi un garçon. Il n'y a que les gays et les filles pour écrire dans le journal du coeur de Poudlard. _

_Tout comme notre Survivant et Drago, nous nous sommes rencontrés ici à Poudlard et nous nous sommes découverts pendant cette horrible guerre. C'est fou comme une guerre peut rapprocher les gens. _

_L'Ombre _


	2. Chapter 2

Cher Ombre,

Les lettres de Harry Potter ont donné des ailes à beaucoup d'amoureux. Le Survivant a sauvé la magie et il arrive aussi à sauver l'amour. Il est vraiment doué.

Alors tu es amoureux d'un autre garçon apparemment. Eh ben dis donc tout le monde est gay à Poudlard?

Tu écris pour nous parler de lui, mais tu ne nous a encore rien dit à son sujet .

Je sens le début d'une belle série de lettres d'amour. Alors vas-y l'Ombre, viens assombrir d'amour les feuilles de ce journal.

Le Docteur du coeur


	3. Chapter 3

_Doc, _

_Alors commençons. _

_Depuis plusieurs mois déjà mon coeur est possédé, habité par un putain d'Irlandais. _

_Il a eu mon coeur et aussi mon âme, pas facile pourtant d'attraper ne serait-ce que l'un des deux. _

_Mon coeur est une forteresse infranchissable, un lieu gardé secret. Pourtant comme un preux chevalier il a assiégé ma forteresse et en a fait un château de cartes. Il est devenu le gardien de mon secret, sauf qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit surveiller. _

_Je suis un garçon qui aime un garçon et je n'ai pas choisi le plus simple. _

_Quand vous êtes amoureux, plus rien d'autre n'existe pas vrai ? Plus rien sauf lui ? _

_Dites-moi Doc, c'est ça l'amour ? _

_L'Ombre_


	4. Chapter 4

Ombre,

Un putain d'Irlandais ? Ca ne va pas faire plaisir à grand monde ça !

Dans cette école, quand on aime, on ne fait pas semblant.

Pourquoi dis-tu ne pas avoir choisi le plus simple ?

Quand plus rien n'existe sans lui, que rien n'a de goût en son absence, oui l'Ombre, c'est ça l'amour.

Le Docteur du coeur


	5. Chapter 5

_Doc, _

_Alors c'est sûr, je suis amoureux. Ca fait mal l'amour, vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_C'est vrai après tout, on souffre de ne pas l'avoir près de soi, d'aimer sans rien en retour, de souffrir… C'est beau l'amour, vraiment génial. _

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi le plus simple ? _

_Bon je me trompe un peu, c'est Harry qui a l'honneur d'avoir le mec le moins simple. Disons que j'ai choisi le deuxième plus compliqué._

_Il est du genre têtu, il s'énerve pour un rien, ne pense qu'à bouffer, ne comprend rien à mes allusions ni à celles des autres d'ailleurs. _

_Il a constamment l'air de tomber des nues! _

_Mais ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux ! Ils sont aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, on lit à travers comme dans un livre ouvert. _

_Quand il vous regarde vous ne pouvez que sourire, ses yeux ne mentent pas. _

_En amitié il est irréprochable, il vous défendra envers et contre tout. Quand vous lui faites une remarque gentille, il sourit comme un enfant. _

_Il est beau, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte. _

_L'Ombre _


	6. Chapter 6

Ombre,

C'est vrai que l'amour fait mal, mais c'est une douleur qui peut valoir le coup par la suite. Je veux bien souffrir mille fois par amour.

Eh oui, c'est Harry qui a eu le plus compliqué, mais regarde où ils en sont maintenant! Rien n'est impossible, surtout ici à Poudlard!

La magie opère partout, surtout celle de l'amour.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui, ni en l'amour!

C'est dur de s'avouer qu'on aime quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais ce que l'autre va penser, ni si cet amour sera réciproque.

Comme je l'ai fait pour Harry, je vais te demander de nous parler de vous. Après tout ceci a aidé Drago à comprendre que c'était lui l'Ange de notre sauveur.

Le Docteur du coeur


	7. Chapter 7

_Doc, _

_Lui et moi? _

_Ca a commencé comme pour Drago et Harry. _

_Pendant la guerre on était dans le même camp. On a appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à passer du temps ensemble. _

_On est ami maintenant et j'avoue que son amitié m'est précieuse. _

_Lui et moi, c'est si simple et si compliqué à la fois. _

_On parle de tout et de rien pendant des heures, on se raconte nos vies, notre avenir, ce qu'on voudrait faire…_

_Pourtant je ne peux parler de mon amour pour lui _

_Je plais beaucoup je le sais, mais il n'y a qu'à lui que j'ai envie de plaire. _

_Avant cette guerre, avant lui, je ne me souciais pas de tout ça, je sortais avec plein de garçons. Puis il est entré dans ma vie et il a tout chamboulé. J'ai commencé par ne voir plus que lui. Dès que j'avais un moment de libre, je le cherchais puis je n'ai vécu que pour lui, je sortais à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, je restais à l'école si lui ne venait pas. Toutes ces petites choses qui me rendaient et me rendent toujours si dépendant de lui. _

_Dès qu'une bataille se terminait, mon cœur se mettait à tambouriner à l'idée de ne pas savoir où il était. _

_Plus rien n'avait d'importance, alors j'ai fini par m'avouer à moi-même ce que je pensais depuis un moment : j'étais amoureux… _

_L'Ombre_


	8. Chapter 8

Cher Ombre,

Tu sais l'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on contrôle et personnellement je pense que l'amour peut tomber sur n'importe qui. Il n'y a pas de gens fait pour l'amour et d'autres non.

Je pense qu'il y a des personnes faites pour un seul amour, un véritable amour… Une âme soeur.

Que représente-t-il pour toi? Qu'arrive-t-il à te faire vivre que personne ne pourra jamais te faire faire? Quelle lueur y a-t-il dans ses yeux pour que tu te sentes si dépendant?

Lui as-tu un jour parlé d'amour? Sais-tu s'il a déjà pensé à lui et à toi?

Je pose beaucoup de questions, mais mes questions feront peut-être monter en toi des souvenirs, des phrases, des images. Peut-être découvriras-tu que ton amour est partagé.

Réfléchis bien, car tu es peut-être l'Ombre de sa vie, mais dans son coeur peut-être devient-il l'Ombre de la tienne…

Le Docteur du coeur


	9. Chapter 9

_Cher Doc, _

_Oui, je pense aussi que certains sont faits pour une seule personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé avant lui, tout simplement parce que personne n'était lui. Il est mon âme sœur, je le sais bien, et si moi je n'étais pas la sienne? _

_Si pour lui tout ça n'était pas si évident que pour moi, si lui ne m'aimait pas… _

_Ce qu'il représente pour moi? Ma vie ! _

_Il a réussi à casser une carapace forgée durant des années de travail, avec lui je suis moi-même, heureux, vivant, souriant! _

_Je délire avec lui, je parle de choses que personne d'autre ne connaît. _

_Il arrive à me faire pleurer de rire et de chagrin, comme ce jour peu avant la fin de la guerre, quand il a été gravement blessé. _

_La lueur de ses yeux? Je ne sais pas, il a cette façon de me regarder comme si ce que je disais était important. Parfois pendant la guerre, quand personne ne savait pour notre amitié, il arrivait par un simple regard à me donner l'impression de sourire et ça me redonnait confiance, je revivais juste par ses regards. _

_Je lui ai déjà parlé de lui et moi. Un soir, il y a peu, on avait fait une soirée, toutes les maisons réunies. On avait tous un peu bu et nous étions tous les deux assis par terre dans un des couloirs du château, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait imaginer sa vie avec moi. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans moi, alors je me rappelle l'avoir regardé et lui avoir demandé s'il pouvait imaginer sa vie avec moi… en tant qu'amant. _

_Il m'a souri, déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'a dit « je crois que ça serait plutôt facile. » _

_Alors j'ai souri, j'étais heureux._

_Seulement mon petit Irlandais a l'alcool mauvais, après une bonne cuite il ne se souvient de rien et peut vous sortir tellement de conneries en si peu de temps! _

_Du coup je n'ai jamais su si cette phrase était vraie ou pas, et si je l'avais rêvée ? L'alcool n'est pas une bonne alliée dans ces cas-là. _

_Je n'ai jamais osé en reparler… _

_L'Ombre _


	10. Chapter 10

Ombre,

Et si tu étais la sienne…

S'il se souvenait de tout, de cette soirée? S'il t'aimait? Si ce soir-là il était sérieux?

Et si, et si, et si, avec des si tu vivrais ton amour.

Je crois que tu as dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur cet amour!

Qu'attends-tu de lui? Comme Harry veux-tu un rendez vous?

Ou acceptes-tu qu'il se révèle et te dévoile en même temps ici devant tout le monde?

Comment vois-tu votre histoire?

Le Docteur du coeur


	11. Chapter 11

_Doc, _

_Ce que j'attends de lui? _

_J'aimerais qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressent quitte à souffrir. S'il s'est reconnu j'aimerais le savoir. _

_Mais s'il ne m'aime pas, j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché par ces lettres. Si c'est le cas, je prie pour qu'il n'ait rien découvert et que mon amour reste secret… _

_S'il se souvient de cette soirée et qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime, alors je veux le savoir. _

_Je me fous que tout le monde sache qui je suis, je me fous du regard des autres, je veux juste que lui me regarde comme moi je le regarde. _

_Je le veux tout simplement…_

_J'ai peur que tout ceci n'ait servi à rien et qu'il ne ressente pour moi que cette amitié unique qui nous lie. Je tiens à notre amitié mais mon amour me consume à petit feu, je ne pouvais plus garder tout ça pour moi! _

_Alors je me suis mis à rêver, à espérer que peut-être pour lui ce serait pareil, qu'il ouvrirait les yeux sur cet amour, notre amour… _

_Je sais qu'il a trouvé les lettres de Drago et Harry magnifiques, mais aimera-t-il les miennes? _

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de lui, de son amour…_

_Je veux juste qu'il m'aime. _

_L'Ombre_


	12. Chapter 12

Ombre,

Il y a tant de douleur dans tes lettres, cette peur de ne pas être aimé, de le perdre s'il te reconnaît!

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en l'amour?

J'espère qu'il va se reconnaître et que ton amour sera réciproque, tu le mérites l'Ombre!

Je ne te connais pas et ne connais pas ce garçon, mais ton amour est sincère, beau et triste à la fois…

Soit heureux avec ton « putain d'Irlandais », ne laisse pas la peur d'être rejeté t'empêcher de peut-être vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour.

Votre amitié a l'air magnifique, alors essaye d'imaginer ce que votre amour pourrait être.

Le Docteur du coeur.


	13. Chapter 13

_Doc, _

_Je le sais. Si notre amour prend vie, il sera plus magnifique que la magie elle-même. _

_Avant lui jamais je n'avais aimé, alors croire en l'amour n'est pas facile. Je crois en MON amour, mais je ne connais rien du sien et c'est ce qui m'effraie. J'ai peur d'être rejeté. Je pourrais survivre sans son amour, je l'aimerais en secret, mais vivre sans lui je ne peux le concevoir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur. Si lui ne m'aime pas et qu'il rejette même mon amitié, je deviendrai quoi? _

_Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, mais si je lui avoue mon amour et que de son côté il ne ressent pas la même chose, alors tout va changer ! Il ne sera plus le même avec moi et j'aurai perdu ces moments uniques que l'on partage… _

_Pfff… Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, avec personne… _

_L'Ombre_


	14. Chapter 14

Ombre,

Tu as tellement parlé de lui, de vous, qu'on n'imagine pas qu'il puisse mal réagir!

Tu nous as ému avec votre histoire et tout ce que l'on souhaite c'est vous voir heureux ensemble!

J'ai souffert avec toi, j'ai souri avec toi.

Tous les lecteurs attendent chaque jour la lettre de « l'Ombre de sa vie », maintenant tout le monde attend la jolie fin dont a eu droit Harry avec son Ange!

Je te souhaite d'être heureux l'Ombre, heureux avec lui.

Je te demande une dernière chose : peux-tu le décrire? Car j'ai reçu pas mal de réponses à tes lettres, mais personne n'est sûr d'être LUI. Tu as décrit son côté enfantin, naïf, mais ce sont des caractéristiques que beaucoup de personnes ont, alors si tu décides que ta peur ne doit pas t'empêcher de tenter ta chance, réécris-moi…

Le Docteur du cœur


	15. Chapter 15

_Doc, _

_J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider, puis je me suis dit que le décrire lui permettrait de se reconnaître, et qui sait… _

_Alors commençons !_

_Il a les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été et ils sont parfois traversés par un ouragan si quelqu'un le cherche. Il a une chevelure de feu et un tempérament de lion. _

_Il aime la vie, la magie, ces ami(e )s, les échecs, sa famille. _

_Il parle avec franchise, bégaye quand il a peur ou qu'il est impressionné. Il a peur des araignées, mais il aime le Quidditch. _

_On passe des moments fabuleux tous les deux à parler de tout et de rien, de choses gaies ou tristes, de nos peurs ou nos rêves, avec lui je me sens entier._

_J'aime tout ce qu'il est. J'aime le garçon que je suis quand il est là. J'aime son odeur, la couleur de sa peau, sa façon de rire, quand il s'énerve aussi. J'aime la lueur dans ses yeux, la teinte rosie de ses joues quand il est gêné, sa façon de me regarder. J'aime même son horrible musique. J'aime l'homme qu'il est devenu… Que dire de plus sinon que je l'aime tout simplement…_

_L'Ombre_


	16. Chapter 16

Ombre,

Cette description est parfaite. Comment ne pas se reconnaître quand tant de détails assombrissent les feuilles de ce journal…

J'ai fais comme pour Harry, j'ai mis de côté UNE lettre, à toi de nous dire si c'est lui ou non.

Cette lettre, je le sais, t'apportera beaucoup!

Bonne lecture.

Le Docteur du cœur


	17. Chapter 17

**Mon amour, **

**Ombre de ma vie, tout d'abord je ne suis pas un PUTAIN d'Irlandais! **

**Ensuite sache que je comprends et ressens cet amour, car il me foudroie moi aussi. **

**Je n'ai jamais oublié cette soirée où je t'ai dit que ce serait plutôt facile pour moi de nous imaginer, car je nous imagine depuis longtemps! **

**Sache que j'ai toujours compris tes allusions, seulement j'avais peur que ce ne soit que des plaisanteries. Je t'aimais… Je t'aime tellement, que j'ai peur de briser notre amitié. Je vois que toi aussi, je ne te repousserai jamais. **

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, certains ne sont faits que pour une seule personne et je sais que toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis fait pour toi, juste pour toi. Notre destin est tracé, je ne peux exister si tu n'es pas… Tu es mon âme soeur, l'amour de ma vie! **

**Maintenant je voudrais faire une chose, mais avant je préférerais savoir si toi tu es d'accord. Je suis celui que tu aimes, l'homme de ta vie. Tu es mon amour, le seul et l'unique. J'aimerais savoir si tu es prêt à ce que j'écrive au monde entier pourquoi je t'aime et qui tu es? **

**Ton putain d'Irlandais**


	18. Chapter 18

Ombre,

Une suite accompagne cette lettre, suite dans laquelle ton putain d'Irlandais se déclare et nous révèle vos deux noms.

Maintenant c'est à toi de prendre LA décision : veux-tu lire cette suite?

Acceptes-tu que je la publie?

Penses-tu que ce garçon est ton putain d'Irlandais?

J'attends ta réponse l'Ombre.

Le Docteur du coeur


	19. Chapter 19

_Cher Docteur, _

_Pour l'instant rien ne me prouve qu'il est mon Irlandais, mais rien non plus ne me prouve le contraire. _

_Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux savoir si ces mots sont les siens. _

_Je veux lire la suite de cette lettre et j'accepte que celle-ci soit publiée. _

_Si c'est bien lui, il m'aime, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr! _

_Je ne veux pas imaginer que mon amour est partagé, si cette lettre s'avère ne pas être de LUI. _

_L'Ombre_


	20. Chapter 20

Ombre,

Je laisse donc la parole à ton « putain d'Irlandais » cher Ombre, en espérant que sa lettre t'apportera tout ce que tu souhaites et que ce garçon sera bien ton âme soeur!

Comme prévu vos deux noms seront cités dans cette lettre!

Je vous souhaite tout l'amour du monde à tous les deux et j'attends ta réaction cher Ombre…

Le Docteur du coeur


	21. Chapter 21

Ombre,

Je laisse donc la parole à ton « putain d'Irlandais » cher Ombre, en espérant que sa lettre t'apportera tout ce que tu souhaites et que ce garçon sera bien ton âme soeur!

Comme prévu vos deux noms seront cités dans cette lettre!

Je vous souhaite tout l'amour du monde à tous les deux et j'attends ta réaction cher Ombre…

Le Docteur du coeur


	22. Chapter 22

**Mon amour, **

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle lettre qui devrait être publiée si tu donnes ton accord. **

**Je voudrais te prouver que je suis bien le garçon que tu aimes, c'est pourquoi avant de nous dévoiler je vais parler de toi, puis de nous. Espérons que tu te reconnaîtras dans ma description et que tu n'auras aucun doute. **

**Tout d'abord TOI. Ta peau à la couleur du pain d'épice, ton regard est franc et sûr. **

**Tu es loyal en amitié, et tu respectes et admires peu de personnes. Depuis cette guerre qui nous a détruits, je me sens heureux de vivre avec toi. **

**J'aime ce que tu es, ce que tu parais. J'aime la couleur de ta peau, la chaleur de ton regard. J'aime aussi quand tu chantes faux sous la douche, j'aime même ton sale caractère quand tu veux toujours avoir raison. J'arrive même à supporter ton meilleur ami ! **

**Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu fais et ce que tu ne dis pas, j'aime ta façon de me parler et la couleur de tes yeux. **

**J'aime tout ce qui est toi et tout ce qui fait notre histoire!**

**J'espère que cette lettre t'aura convaincu de qui je suis, mais permets-moi de continuer en parlant de nous.**

**Nous nous sommes deux anciens ennemis devenus alliés puis amis. Une amitié qui m'a beaucoup apporté. Tu étais là quand j'ai eu peur, quand j'ai été blessé, quand j'ai combattu. Tu étais là à chaque pas pendant cette guerre, pour moi et pour les autres! **

**On a eu du mal à se parler, mais quand on a baissé notre garde tout a été tellement facile. **

**Nous c'est la plus belle amitié qu'il puisse exister entre d'anciens ennemis. **

**Maintenant mon amour je vais te parler de moi et de toi! **

**Moi, je suis Ronald Weasley, Irlandais, peu sûr de lui, qui tombe toujours des nues et qui rougis. On me reconnaît pour ma chevelure rousse, mes yeux bleus et ma gourmandise! **

**Je sais être celui que tu aimes tout comme je sais qui tu es, pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me rappelle de cette soirée où je t'ai embrassé. Comment oublier le goût de tes lèvres ? J'ai rêvé de ce baiser tellement longtemps et depuis je n'arrête pas de penser à la douceur de ta bouche. **

**Toi… Tu es Blaise Zabini, l'amour de ma vie, ma destiné. **

**J'ai aimé tes lettres, j'ai aimé ta façon de parler de moi, de nous! **

**Je t'aime Blaise Zabini, c'est tout ce que j'ajouterai… **


	23. Chapter 23

Chers amoureux, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, 

_Puisque ma dernière année s'achève et que la relève va être assurée, je vais vous révéler mon identité !_

_Tout d'abord sachez qu'avant de publier les réponses, comme les lettres de Ron ou Drago, j'ai vérifié que chaque personne était bien l'amour de l'autre! _

_Permettez-moi de m'expliquer. Au cours de ma 6ème année, j'ai découvert une formule me permettant de connaître les sentiments des personnes rien qu'en lisant une phrase. _

_J'ai mis 1an pour apprendre et mettre au point cette formule, puis j'ai décidé de me servir de cette formule pour aider les coeurs meurtris. _

_Maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, permettez-moi de me présenter. _

_Je suis ami avec les deux derniers couples que j'ai aidé. _

_Je suis Gryffondor, mais une chose vous surprendra sûrement… Je suis une fille!_

_La meilleure amie de Ron et Harry, miss-je-sais-tout comme ils aiment m'appeler! _

_Eh oui je suis Hermione Granger, Docteur du coeur à mes heures perdues !_

_J'ai été ravie d'aider les amoureux de Poudlard et de permettre à mes deux meilleurs amis de vivre leur amour. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait confiance. _

_Je laisse ma chronique à une personne douée que j'ai moi-même formée. Je suis sûre que cette personne saura vous écouter et vous aider comme j'ai pu le faire! _

_Je vous embrasse et surtout : vivez, aimez et n'ayez pas peur de ce merveilleux sentiment qui peut vous embraser le coeur. _

_Le Docteur du coeur_


End file.
